Softie
by 01shane01
Summary: Meet the Friends - for Julyberry week.


**Written for JulyBerry week :)**

**This is dedicated to RoachLovesLea for reminding me that it is indeed JulyBerry week and that I really should contribute, so thank you :)**

**If I have time (Im working a heck of a lot lately) then I will try and do something for the Meet the Parents day... Maybe AU day. **

"Cassie," Rachel groaned, half heartedly pushing the blonde away as she tried to plant her lips on the singer's neck.

"Yes, Schwimmer?" she purred, diving back into her girlfriends neck. She really didn't want to leave the bed and their plans for the day made her even more reluctant.

"We… we have to g-go and meet K-Kurt." Rachel moaned as soft lips found her pulse point. There really was no arguing with Cassie's lips. The brunette knew that they still had plenty of time before they had to leave – she had factored Cassie's ability to distract her into her morning schedule – but she wanted to make sure all of the plans were perfectly in place. Today was the day that Cassie was going to meet all her friends and she didn't want anything to go wrong.

She and Cassie were to go to Rachel's apartment so that the dance teacher could be formally introduced to Kurt as Rachel's girlfriend before all of her NYADA friends arrived. Rachel was in her second year of NYADA and she wasn't in Cassie's class anymore. It was why they had finally decided to let everyone in to their little secret.

"Come on Rae, we both know I can have you screaming my name in less than ten minutes." Cassie breathed as she attached her lips to the girl's earlobe, smirking slightly in her triumph when Rachel shivered. "I'll even make it worth your while later as well."

"Oh gosh," She was quickly loosing her will to refuse the blonde. She was vaguely aware of the fingers that traced her stomach before they lifted up her loose fitting work out shirt. Cassie skilfully changed their positions so that Rachel was on her back in the mess of bedding as she hovered above the young girl.

"I fucking love watching you cum." Cassie's eyes never left Rachel's as she removed the girl's shorts and panties and attached her mouth to Rachel's clit. "So wet," she commented, her fingers tracing Rachel's lower lips, "and all I did was kiss you."

"Just fuck me already!" The brunette huffed, holding herself up on her elbows to watch what Cassie was doing.

"Oh, and now you're cussing. Are you trying to turn me on?" Cassie chuckled, watching Rachel get more and more flustered. She slowly licked all the way up Rachel's slit, moaning and sending delicious vibrations throughout the girl.

"Cassie," Rachel sobbed, getting more and more frustrated with every passing moment. She had things she needed to do but she couldn't resist the woman kneeling between her legs.

"Fine," Cassie thrust her fingers inside of Rachel and pumped them hard and fast within her, "One fast, mind blowing orgasm coming right up." She smirked when Rachel arched off of their bed and a string of profanities fell from her lips. Her fingers curled at exactly the right moment to make Rachel quiver as amazing feelings spread throughout her body. She couldn't explain the way Cassie made her feel. It was totally different and totally better than anyone else ever before.

"Oh, I'm so fucking close!" Rachel cried out, clutching desperately to the bed sheets when Cassie's lips attached themselves once more to her clit.

Within moments, Rachel was cumming and arching up off of the bed as she did. Cassie withdrew her fingers with a smirk on her face.

"You know, Schwim, I think that's a new record." She chuckled heartily, crawling up Rachel's body to plant a sloppy kiss to her panting woman beneath her.

"Shut up." The brunette tried to sound unamused as she caught her breath, but she couldn't exactly argue since she was still led spread eagle on the bed.

Xoxo

The couple finally made it out of bed and into the shower before quickly getting dressed and leaving. They stood at the door to Rachel's shared apartment hand in hand.

"Are you sure you're okay with this?" Rachel asked her girlfriend, knowing her reluctance to come today could be deeper than just wanting to spend the first free day they had both had in a long time, in bed together.

"I wouldn't be here if I wasn't, Rae." Cassie smiled reassuringly at the slightly shorter girl before cupping her cheek softly and kissing her. "I just don't want any of your peers thinking that they have some kind of power over me because they know that we are together." She admitted.

"I doubt they will. They're all still terrified of you." Rachel smiled back as she slid her key into the door and slid it open.

Kurt came bounding out of his room when he heard the door open, only to stop in his tracks when he saw the blonde woman. His mouth gaped open when his eyes moved to Rachel and Ms. July's connected hands.

"Rachel, were you aware that your most hated teacher followed you home?" He asked, aware the he was meeting Rachel's girlfriend but really very stunned that Cassandra July was in his home.

"Ouch. Most hated, Schwimmer, really?" Cassie put her hand on her heart, faking hurt at Kurt's comment. Rachel shot Cassie a glance before turning her attention to Kurt.

"Now, Kurt, Cassandra and I have had our disagreements, but we have moved past them." Rachel explained with a small smile as she moved closer to the boy.

"So she is your girlfriend?" He asked, remembering all of the dopey smiles and the 'I'll tell you when the time is right's. Rachel nodded. "And you are doing this entirely of your own free will?" Rachel nodded again, ignoring the snort from Cassie at the suggestion that she would force the singer into a relationship with her. "You're happy?"

"Unequivocally so." The brunette beamed, happy that Kurt was finally coming around to her way of thinking.

"Well I am happy if you are." He concluded slowly, still a little weary of Cassandra and her intentions.

The three of them sat on the couch catching up. Kurt had briefly been in Cassie's class and so knew first hand the kind of torment that Rachel was subject to during her lessons. Towards the end of her freshman year, Rachel and Cassie stopped fighting their feelings for each other in a completely cliché late night practice. After that, they just kept up appearances and if Cassie said something particularly harsh in a lesson, Rachel would have her make up for it in any way she could think of.

Rachel knew that her friends from said class would be equally concerned and she was touched that they cared enough about her to worry. However, most concluded that Rachel was old enough to make her own decisions. If she thought that Cassie was there for her and not some horrible reason, such as passing the time, then they would be happy for her as well.

A few of Rachel's peers did raise the question however as to how they were going to get around next year if it just so happened that they were going to be in the same class, but Ms. July informed them that she had spoken with Carmen before they decided to tell Rachel's friends and that she had told her that she would simply get someone else to grade Rachel. Cassie shared how she and Carmen had been friends for a long time and that the dean owed her more than a few favours. After all, they weren't doing anything illegal. Rachel was over eighteen and a consenting adult. It was merely frowned upon that they got together whilst Cassie was still teaching Rachel and would no doubt make for some great gossip when Rachel became famous.

As the afternoon wore on, Rachel's friends started to see just how much Cassandra truly cared about Rachel. The blonde had slowly let her guard down around the young people, realising that they weren't there to rip her down and she wasn't there to be their teacher. They were part of Rachel's life and so was she.

They saw the way that Cassie looked at Rachel when she thought that no one was looking. The softness in her eyes was directed only at the brunette. The noticed how when Cassie was across the room from the singer, if there was a break in conversation, her eyes would immediately seek out the younger girl to make sure that she was okay. When she would find Rachel, a smile would tug at the edges of her mouth until she couldn't contain it anymore.

When the couple were together, it was the small touches that they shared that gave their feelings away. If they were stood next to each other having separate conversations, their arms would brush against each other so that they knew that the other was there. Sometimes their fingers would brush against each other before they laced their fingers together. All of their movements came so naturally but in a way that only happens when you have been with someone for a long time.

In a rare moment within the day that they were alone, Cassie wrapped her arms around Rachel's waist and drew her into a languid kiss.

"What was that for?" Rachel smiled when she pulled away, her arms around Cassie's neck.

"Thank you," she started, quiet enough for only Rachel to hear. "You gave me a chance and you made me happier than I have been for a long time." Rachel smiled up at the older woman who had so many scars. "Don't you know by now that you saved me." The brunette knew that she didn't mean from doing something stupid, simply from herself. From the sadness and cynicism that had taken over her life since her fall from Broadway.

"You saved me too, Cassandra. In more ways than you will ever imagine."

Their lips met once more and it was as if the room melted away. Their tongues brushed slowly as hands clutched more and more desperately. It was desperation to just be close to the other, to show each other how they felt without words.

Cassie swallowed hard when she pulled back and looked into Rachel's eyes. "I can't believe I'm about to say this Rachel, and I never thought that I would ever say it to anyone and mean it so thoroughly, but I love you. With every fibre of my body."

Rachel's eyes immediately teared up. "I love you too." Her smile was so bright that Cassie thought it could outshine the sun.

The couple were brought, blushing, back to the room when a bunch of 'whoops' and cheers were heard. Cassie was sure that she heard someone remark that she was getting soft, but she didn't care. As long as Rachel was in her arms, she would take whatever anyone wanted to throw at her. Reputation be damned.

**So, what did you think? **

**Im thinking about doing a JulyBerry fic along the same kinda lines as Delayed Satisfaction and Collar... If you havent read them, go read. **

**Tell me if you want that kinda thing in the Reviews. **

**Also, follow me on tumblr: lessthanthreefaberry**

**And I will update Dont Follow Me Home soon as I can. I really am sorry but I have some time off coming up :)**

**Review! :D**


End file.
